


Macedon and Askr Peace Treaty

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Oral sex, i love michalis and you cant tell me he wouldnt be an absolute sweetheart to his partner, otp, set place in askr, this is consensual sex dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Michalis decides to please Sharena the best way he can.





	Macedon and Askr Peace Treaty

All was black around her, the only thing she could hear was a husky panting near her ear. “M-...Michalis... Please take the blindfold off of me...” She could hear him click his tongue at her, “Now now Sharena... You've been very naughty. I don't think you can just get away with this..” His fingers grazed under her chin, tipping her head up to “look” at him. She tried to pull her arms to get the blindfold off, her arms were bound behind her.

“You agreed to this, Princess.” His words practically reeked of pure seduction. His words fell off of his tongue so easily when he was around her. His hands grazed her sides, raising up to cup her plump breasts. She gave out a soft whimper. “I-I... I know I did... But if my brother caught me like this...” He gave a small chuckle, “Like what? In the rough hands of your lover?” His words started to turn into a growl towards the end of his sentence. She quivered under his hands and gave a loud moan. “Michalis please~!” 

She could feel his stare on her. The heat of his dark auburn eyes focused on her body, as if he was reading her from the way she moved her body. “Touch me please, my King..” She was pleading with him just to touch her. This blindfold was driving her crazy, her senses were heightened and she couldn't do anything other than squirm and moan. And that feeling was only strengthened when his hands slid down her stomach, gently pushing her on her back and opening her legs. “Good girl... no panties...” She gulped from embarrassment, he had told her the previous day not to wear panties for they would just get in the way.

His calloused hands grazed her inner thighs and opened her wider, her skirt was hiked up, showing her most intimate regions. He smirked and gave a small chuckle, “So wet for me.. My queen...” She bucked her hips up, she just wanted some form of friction at this point. Just something to satisfy her need. “Michalis... Are you going to keep this blindfo-..!” His lips dove in to meet her wet entrance. Her body shot up some and an even louder moan to accompany the action. She fell back into the pillows, moaning only his name and soft whimpers. The way he could do this to her, he was certainly talented with his tongue.

“My sweet... you taste wonderful... Almost as sweet as those moans pouring from your lips. I bet I can make your other lips happy as well..” He parted her folds and slid his tongue in, licking her most sensitive areas. In that moment, she felt like this was pure ecstasy, like she'd die and gone to heaven. His tongue was relentless and wouldn't stop its own actions. He gave a small nibble to her clit and she jolted some and came instantly. “Michalis!! Fuck!” Her fluids squirted in his mouth and over the lower part of his face. 

He sat up, wiped his mouth and reached up, removing her bindings from her wrists and then her blindfold. Her eyes were glazed over still, but she looked at him and gave a small smile, “Lay with me?” He laid next to her and pulled her close to his chest and chuckled, “Of course, my queen... Sleep if you need to, but when you awake, be sure this isn't the last of our fun today.” He looked down to her and she was already asleep. He stroked her hair lightly and kissed her forehead, “Sleep well, Sharena, I love you..” And he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! this is an otp of mine and i plan on writing more of them in the future


End file.
